Sector SA
Sector SA is a Nextgen Kids Next Door sector located in Saudi Arabia. Despite being based in said country, the members of Sector SA come from several countries of origin, making them a diverse sector of sorts. Members Numbuh Period Nagisa Shiota (originally from Assassination Classroom) is the Sector Leader who hails from Japan. He is often mistaken to be a girl, due to his looks and voice. Nagisa's codename is derived from a class period. Numbuh Chapter Morgiana (originally from Magi) is a magenta-haired Arabian girl who fights using Red-Foot Style. Her codename is derived from book chapters. Numbuh Index Index (originally from A Certain Magical Index) is a young nun from the United Kingdom. She has a Perfect Memory, and can remember anything from complicated passwords to the shapes of individual raindrops. Her codename is derived from the index of a book. Numbuh Mark Goombella (from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) is a Goomba girl who hails from Roguetown, Oregon. With her Tattle ability, she can scan peoples' Power Levels and analyze enemies' attack patterns. She is an admire of Nolan York. Her codename is derived from a bookmark. Sector -SA The Negatives of SA live in a more frigid region. All the members are girls due to Nagisa's Negative undergoing a sex change. Reflecting their Positives, the girls are generally friendly with one-another. The Negatives have a mixed relationship with their Positives, as only half the members only kind-of get along. Asigan Atoihs Asigan is the Leader and a waterbender who desires peace for the world. Because she is a transgender, her Positive, Nagisa feels very uncomfortable around her, due to his own mother wanting a daughter and forcing Nagisa to act girly. Anaigrom Anaigrom is the Fashion Designer from a tribe dedicated to modern fashion. She is a poisonbender who attacks with Gas Bombs and enjoys football. She often works in tandem with Allebmoog by painting magic tattoos on her arms to give her special abilities. Allebmoog Allebmoog is an Abmoog, a long-armed Mushroomian species. Allebmoog can climb fast and attack foes with her long, muscular arms, and Anaigrom's tattoos give her other skills. Xedni Xedni was a fat, lazy girl who loves to play games, though she is trying to diet and abandon her old habits. She learned how to hack her favorite games and applied this to her missions by becoming a hacker and creating solid holograms to attack foes. Nagisa Shiota.jpg|Nagisa Shiota|link=Nagisa Shiota Morgiana.jpg|Morgiana|link=Morgiana Index.png|Index|link=Index Goombella.jpg|Goombella|link=Goombella Nextgen Series In Sector JP, the members of Sector SA watch as Morgiana participates in the Girls' Boxing Tournament. Morg wins against Jar Jar Blinks, but loses against Jinta Hanakari. In Index and the World Rings, the sector goes on an intergalactic adventure to search for the World Rings after learning Index's true identity. This was their biggest mission at the time, as the separation of the rings and Universe Book threatened their cosmos. Battles *Sector SA vs. I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. and Steamroller. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Nagisa, Morgiana, and Index vs. Sephiroth. *Sector SA vs. Snowmad Pirates. *Sector SA vs. Infinite. *Invasion of Koopa Kore. *The Pirate Wars. Treehouse Sector SA's treehouse is designed like an Arabian palace and exists out in the desert close to Agrabah. Nagisa's room is fairly basic with rubber assassin's tools, comics, and other items of interest, which his mom would not let him keep at home. Morgiana has an empty room except for a bed. Goombella's room has bookshelves with stories of fairytales. Index's room has Christian artifacts, as well as a magic projector that can provide illusions of certain environments, which she uses for meditating or praying. Team Strength While not in the Top 10, Sector SA proves to be skilled in combat, with their top fighters being Morgiana and Nagisa. The latter uses Fear Tactics to best his opponents in strategic ways, and was eveb able to defeat a World Leader this way. Nagisa eventually learned the art of Rokushiki, and he and Morg were able to battle one of The Thirteen's Backup Army. Stories They Appeared *Sector JP (Morgiana) *Sector SA *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG (Chapter 2) *The Horrorverse *Index and the World Rings *Pirate Wars Trivia *Like Sector KB, they are composed of crossover characters from various series. **Unlike other crossover sectors, Sector SA is made up of main protagonists from their respective series, whilst other crossover sectors have minor characters. **In those series, the characters were in their teens, but in the Gameverse, the SA members are younger. *Each of the members has a distinct hair color: Nagisa's is sky-blue, Morgiana's is magenta, Index's is silvery-white, and Goombella has blonde hair (Goombas often do not have hair). Site Poll Which Sector SA member is your favorite? Nagisa Shiota Index Morgiana Goombella Category:KND Sectors Category:Sector SA Members Category:Crossover Characters